vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Zhen Mi
Zhen Mi (贞儿, Zhēn er) is first introduced when Yue Jian attends Kai Lun academy alongside Li Tao. They occupied rooms either side of Yue Jian's. Chapter 11 Appearance She appears as a normal human with short grey-black hair and blue eyes. As a Vampire, she wore a red hairband in her hair and a long, red, strapless dress, choker and matching shoes. She also put red lipstick on her lips. Personality She was known for a long time by Li Tao as a gentle soul. Even after becoming a Vampire, while disguised as a human she still displayed signs of this, meaning the real her was still present besides her new persona as a Vampire. She was able to blend in with the rest of human society with nobody suspecting she was a monster among them. She was not a bad person at heart and even felt pity towards others who were victims of circumstance like herself. But that pity ended when she took on her true Vampire nature, becoming the true blood-thirsty monster she had really become thanks to her embracement. She didn't think twice about attacking anyone, even those she knew. It is noted that in Li Toa's explanation of Sacrificial Lambs, she is seen crying as she is transformed into a Vampire at the loss of her humanity and infected with Vampirism. Abilities Zhen Mi was a vampire created, embraced as a Vampire for the soul purpose to gather blood, for Set. She was a blood-driven demon who sought out blood of the weak. Unlike other embraced vampires such as Xi Yan she had not been given the chance to drink her sire's blood and was left as an opportunist hunter preying on the weak whenever she could. Once she was strong enough, her purpose was to be given to Set to do as he pleased with her. The result of her status, was that she was a low-level Vampire with no remarkable power. As such, she was not that strong overall compared to other Vampires in the series. She was still capable of great speed and able to grow claws. History Zhen Mi was particularly kind and even defended Yue Jian when other students wanted to search her room, using an excuse they suspected Yue Jian was a Vampire. This came after a series of deaths involving students who were attacked by Vampires, the first of which Zhen Mi had discovered herself. Chapter 13 Later she showed Yue Jian great kindness by protecting Yue Jian from Wu Sha after Wu Sha tried to force Xiao Ai to inspect Yue Jian's room. Zhen Mi stated that they cannot avoid being hurt themselves, but that they should not in turn try to harm others. Concluding in the process that if Yue Jian's room was inspected and it turned out she was innocent, the inspection would leave a scar of mistrust in Yue Jian that would never heal. Chapter 16 thumb|right|A lady of night dressed in Blood Red After the inspection threat, one of the girls in the dorm An Chou is found dead by Yue Jian, having been killed by the vampire stalking the school. Chapter 17 Ultimately it was revealed Zhen Mi herself was the Vampire who had been attacking the students Chapter 18 and she is consequentially killed as a result during a fight with Yue Jian and Li Tao when Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi showed up to finish her off. After her death, Yue Jian found it difficult to understand how she could be so cruel despite having protected her before fro Wu Sha. Li Tao reveals zhen Mi was likely a "Sacrificial Lamb" for the Demon King, meaning her soul purpose was to gather blood for him so he could regain his strength and then either be consumed or controlled by him. The process of her becoming a Vampire left her a blood crazed demon and she would likely have died later to make the Demon King stronger. Chapter 19. References Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Female Category:Followers of Set Category:Character